


小前锋斗殴

by KompassohneNorden



Category: basketball - Fandom
Genre: M/M, nothing important
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KompassohneNorden/pseuds/KompassohneNorden
Summary: 无聊的拉郎





	小前锋斗殴

“你对我感兴趣，为什么不告诉我？”

“为什么要告诉你”

 

他们在球场上几乎没有任何交流，只有对位防守时的阻挡交缠。  
这种沉默同样延续在两个人场下的关系中，保罗乔治和卡哇伊伦纳德的秘密关系。

  
或许保罗乔治以前也这么冷漠吗？

  
卡哇伊试图去打破沉默，可是在球场上他似乎找错了时机，他并不是一个擅长引出话题的人。

乔治想用跑位甩开卡哇伊的防守，可是没能成功，在他的衣角总有一双沉默的大手徘徊牵扯，这让乔治有些烦躁，于是他停了下来。

  
而当他停下脚步时，卡哇伊立刻跟他一起停下。

  
在哨响后的短暂时间里，  
乔治的目光终于在自己的身侧稍作停留，卡哇伊有些累了，他的手撑在膝盖上，喉咙里发出乔治熟悉的喘息声。

  
有些快的节奏，呼吸起伏的时候有潮湿的汗水流下来，沿着伦纳德的脖颈滑过他突起的脊骨，让他巧克力色的皮肤能够反射灯光。

 

让乔治想起他们两个上次上床的时候，他把卡哇伊的手从身后绑在一起，然后摁在自己的腹肌上。

是一个是背对乔治的骑乘位，被困住的手臂不好弯曲，却把他的身体撑住，让伦纳德卡死在乔治的阴茎上，毕竟他不是柔软的女性或纤细的小人儿，硬要说的话，伦纳德肩膀甚至宽过保罗乔治。

  
他只能挺着胸膛，前端无人抚慰，硬邦邦的贴在自己的小腹上，或者在他艰难地扭摆腰身的时候在空气中抖动，有些可怜兮兮地吐着黏液，可是好像伦纳德不太在乎，似乎身体里的阴茎已经让他够爽了。前列腺是个好东西，而且乔治的技术在任何体位都能得到良好发挥。

那个时候随着两个人的起伏挺动，卡哇伊的喘息就是同样的节奏。

  
“slut”乔治在心里评价他，

  
乔治操到最后也不肯坐起来抱他，只是在腰上又摸又掐，一双手揉捏得伦纳德受不了的哼出声来，但他没有迎来高潮，和他的喘息一起加快频率的是保罗乔治把他顶起来的速度。

  
乔治在射精后终于肯坐起身来，他单手揽住伦纳德的腰腹，另一只手去撸动伦纳德被前精淋湿的阴茎，然后从伦纳德汗湿的脖颈舔到耳垂，最后在两个人偏着头的深吻里解决了伦纳德应得的高潮。

乔治脑海里的闪回画面定格在卡哇伊被快感侵蚀后的表情上，这时他通常冷漠的脸柔和很多，薄薄的眼皮半阖着轻微抖动，上翘的眼型和卷睫毛甚至让他看起来带点妩媚，嘴唇被自己亲得发亮，安静地和乔治腻在一起。

他的沉默总有恰到好处的脆弱和可爱，乔治很难抗拒这个。

卡哇伊的手掌撑着膝盖，从比赛开始他就一直在想，自己需要一个和乔治说话的机会，可是卡哇伊想不到用什么词语来与乔治搭话，他们已经很久没聊过天了。

当然可能一开始也没有，他们大多数时间的独处就是沉默和一些肢体语言，莫名其妙亲近的身体接触，或许一些眼神的交流也能帮助他们沟通。

 

这次寻常的响哨就像一个打开机器的开关按钮，让伦纳德觉得自己非现在说不可。  
于是，他近乎神奇的张开嘴，邀请乔治一起吃晚餐

“dinner？”

鉴于他的语言习惯，也只是说了一个单词。说完甚至想立刻回到更衣室假装无事发生。

乔治的余光其实瞄到了卡哇伊的表情，有些尴尬地用黑白分明的大眼睛在他脸上探寻，他听到了卡哇伊说的话，也明白卡哇伊的邀请

  
可他并不打算回应，乔治就只是走开，走向自己的队友。

 

比赛还在继续

  
“啊.....”

乔治慢慢地叼住卡哇伊肩膀的皮肉，  
乔治的犬齿尖尖的，匀速缓慢地陷进他肩膀的表皮层，  
痛感在一点点加深，

  
卡哇伊的忍耐阈值很高，但尖锐的犬齿真的刺破皮肤的瞬间还是让他低低地叫了一声。

  
然后血液就从皮肤里流出来，暗红色的血液淌在巧克力色的皮肤上。

  
第一次被咬破的时候，卡哇伊以为乔治喜欢血腥味，  
但是他从不舔掉流出来的液体，而是用手把他们在卡哇伊的皮肤上涂抹开，乔治咬破的伤口不大，血也没有很多，在巧克力色的皮肤上甚至看不到血液的颜色，像单纯被打湿了一样，然后很快被他们两个升高的体温烘干或者被床单什么的蹭走。

“你把口水和血一起蹭到我身上了……”，卡哇伊觉得他这个癖好真的很奇怪，但是他没有阻止，被乔治舔完后咬破没有那么讨厌，只是有些痛。

然后乔治就会紧紧抱着他，把脸埋在卡哇伊的耳边蹭来蹭去地撒娇

“你尝起来真棒，像我吃过最好吃的的煎鹿肉”

  
他们两个的关系让卡哇伊探究不清，掌控者主导者的确是保罗乔治。卡哇伊是个被动的人，但是他被动却难以捉摸，还有自己无法察觉的偏执。

保罗乔治经常来看他的比赛，但是卡哇伊自己从来没去看过雷霆的现场。

 

猛龙的进攻回合，他运球走到前场，保罗乔治做他的主防，他注意着这个男人展开的手臂，线条流畅，体脂率合适，不像自己。

这双手臂曾环抱住他，两个人嘴唇和胸膛都紧靠着，他们当时的距离比现在要近。

在球场上想太多容易晃神，保罗乔治在他手下完成了一次漂亮的抢断，飞速运球到篮下，一条龙的暴扣！

然后是哨声响起，雷霆的队员冲到他的身边庆祝这记有力的扣篮得分。

保罗乔治怒吼着，向能源球馆的球迷展示他的力量和激情。

  
威斯布鲁克也出现在他身前，这个能量满满的小个子笑容满面地冲到乔治的面前为他庆祝，保罗乔治抬起手就把威斯布鲁克摁在了自己怀里。  
于是卡哇伊在山呼海啸的欢呼声里看到，威斯布鲁克的脑袋就那样紧贴着保罗乔治的胸膛，虽然他们很快就分开了。

然后两队的队员各自走向板凳，等着教练布置调整下一次的进攻和防守计划。

 

卡哇伊只是很少情绪外露。

情绪就像一团麻线，团在一起，有一些线头戳出来，有的时候理得太清楚反而是自我伤害，所以卡哇伊不去扯开他们。

他自认为不嫉妒，可是那个哨响之后的画面却一直在他脑海里回放

  
他记不清怎样被抢断，记不清保罗乔治晃过他带起的风，记不清比分，也记不清当时的比赛进程，  
只记得威斯布鲁克笑着靠近，乔治放在他脑后的掌心，还有两个人亲密无间的贴在一起。

 

“一次普通的庆祝”，卡哇伊这样想着，耸了耸肩，  
“我和队友也经历过同样的时刻，他们还挂在我身上”

 

现在他一个人正在住所里百无聊赖地看着电影，

卡哇伊眨了眨眼睛，屏幕上的哭泣的女主角被替换成昨天的比赛，又是那个熟悉的画面，看着电视机里威斯布鲁克比乔治小一圈的身型，他的大手又慢慢摸到自己的肩峰，

“或许他们两个在沙发上做爱的时候不会太挤”

 

卡哇伊此前没想过保罗乔治怀抱其他人的样子，不管是男人还是女人

  
现在有了画面，突然觉得自己的身高除了在篮球场上，并没有给生活带来更多便利，比如在性生活方面，就少了很多有趣的实践。

至少不能像威斯布鲁克那样盘在乔治的腰上讨一个吻。

 

这部电影不好看，卡哇伊决定去冲个澡然后睡觉。  
当他从浴室里出来的时候。客厅的沙发上正坐着的保罗乔治。

乔治端着快餐盒看他忘记关掉的电影，茶几上还摆了另一份晚饭和果汁。看到卡哇伊从浴室里出来，就招呼他来吃饭，“baby我给你买了晚餐”

  
卡哇伊走到沙发旁边，裸着上身只穿了一条球裤，然后他坐下来慢吞吞地拆开包装盒，给自己的饮料插上吸管。乔治在旁边看他闷闷地，准备吃饭的模样，实在觉得他可爱，没有忍住把自己蹭过去，然后清楚地看到卡哇伊翻了个白眼，用胳膊把乔治顶开，

“不要拿我擦嘴”  
“哈哈哈哈，宝贝你真好闻”

  
吃完饭后是常规做爱环节

今天卡哇伊明显不高兴，乔治想亲亲他，卡哇伊却把头扭开。遭到冷遇的保罗乔治没有坚持，他用手揉了揉卡哇伊的下巴，转去亲他的眼睛，然后在他乖乖闭上眼睛的时候把人扯到了床上，

  
卡哇伊安静地躺在床上，假装保罗乔治不存在，把手腕抬起来挡在脸上。乔治撑在他身上，整个人罩住他，左手摸到他的后腰摩挲，右手去扯他的球裤。

  
卡哇伊终于有了回应，他单手死死拽住自己的裤子的一边不让乔治把它脱掉。

  
乔治低头看了看阻力的源头，有些无奈，又抬头看，卡哇伊还是挡着半张脸做鸵鸟。

于是他俯下身去咬卡哇伊还揪着裤子的大手，把每根手指都吻了一遍，然后嘴上用了些力气咬他的手腕。接着乔治听到了头顶传来一声轻轻的叹息，卡哇伊松开了手。

紧接着一些扩张的常规流程，乔治终于把他的手指从卡哇伊的屁股里抽出来，在床单上蹭干，看向依旧小臂遮眼不说话也不理人的伦纳德，

“宝贝你今天有点过分，你让我自己戴套”，乔治有些委屈，他捞起卡哇伊的一条腿，嘴里抱怨着亲了亲卡哇伊的膝盖，准备进入卡哇伊已经准备好的小洞里。

  
然后眼前的画面一阵旋转，乔治被拽倒在床上，卡哇伊翻身坐在了乔治的胯上，臀峰压着他的大腿，，两个人的位置对调。

  
事情发展到最后就是乔治被卡哇伊压制在床上不能动弹。

  
卡哇伊得腰真得细，尤其和他宽阔的肩膀比起来，细且薄，皮肤的质感很棒，乔治爱不释手地在他也腰上摸来摸去，然后他的手就被拉下来，和另一只手一起被包在卡哇伊的大手里。

乔治发现自己挣不开卡哇伊的钳制，他用力想把两只手都扯出来的时候，卡哇伊的另一只手也及时赶到现场，两个人十指相扣，乔治的手被压死在床上。

乔治不太喜欢这种被压制的感觉，想把自己的上半身撑起来，可就在他腰腹发力的一瞬间，卡哇伊的肩膀压了下来，

  
两个人体重相当，在伦纳德不愿意的时候，乔治顶不动他。

于是保罗乔治放弃挣扎，让自己专心于被卡哇伊紧致的肠道吮吸的快感里，他身体里又软又热。

  
“你这是强奸！”，乔治收紧手指来抗议卡哇伊的行为，

卡哇伊听到乔治的控诉突然笑了出来，他牙齿白森森的，眉毛也舒展开，眼睛亮亮地看着身下的乔治。

今天是他第一次笑，他笑起来真好看，保罗乔治想。

卡哇伊自己调整角度来让乔治的大阴茎可以顶在他的敏感点上，掌控局势的感觉相当不错，他还让自己在乔治的肚子上摩擦。

赞美保罗乔治，你的肚皮真软，操起来很舒服。当然他没说出来。

高潮来的很快很突然，在自己自足的前后夹击下，卡哇伊射在了乔治的腹肌上。他报复性地把自己的精液涂满乔治的胸膛，然后起身准备再去洗个澡。  
甚至想吹个口哨

乔治被遗弃在床上，下身还硬着，胸口上黏糊的精液有点凉，他也没去管。

很快卡哇伊就冲好了澡，罕见的带着一点笑意走到床的另一边，一般他们两个在一起睡觉的时候 他都睡到靠窗的里侧，

他主动吻了乔治一下，先是嘴唇，然后是鬓角，最后是额头，吻完他就躺下睡觉了。

那天他入睡的很快，睡眠质量也相当好。

Poor George.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
